With the rapid advancement of electronic technology, information processing in mobile communication, servers, mainframe computers and other electronic products has incessantly directed toward high frequency signal transmission and high speed digitalization, and low dielectric resin material has therefore become the mainstream for the development of laminates for high speed data transmission in order to satisfy the demands of high speed information processing.
Conventional resin compositions for copper-clad laminates generally contain epoxy resin used in conjunction with phenolic compounds, amines or acid anhydride curing agents. However, it is difficult for such resin compositions to achieve low dissipation factor (Df) at 10 GHz and balanced thermal resistance and thermal expansion of laminates.
Therefore, it is desirable for skilled artisans to obtain a resin composition capable of achieving a low dissipation factor (Df) at 10 GHz and other satisfactory properties, particularly thermal resistance and thermal expansion such as Tg, T288 and solder dip resistance.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a resin composition and its product applicable to copper-clad laminates and printed circuit boards featuring low dissipation factor at high frequency and thermal resistance and thermal expansion meeting the demands.